The right thing
by MariSeverus
Summary: Draco entiende dos cosas. Una: Ella no es para él. Dos: No tiene tiempo para perderlo.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

THE RIGHT THING

Estando parado entre dos habitaciones, entre dos lugares que no podía determinar como suyos. Estando allí, mirando su reloj de bolsillo, deseando que las manecillas giraran hacia atrás. Que los errores cometidos, se borraran. Que al caminar en reversa, los momentos perdidos, esos segundos, se quedaran para siempre en su memoria. Esos momentos, incontables, que vivió bajo el brazo de la indecisión. Ese momento incontable que derramó lágrimas y sangre. Esos momentos donde uno fue feliz y el otro fue desdichado. Si pudiera cambiarlo, si pudiera determinar lo que ocurrirá luego. Tan solo tener ese don. El don de la clarividencia, el don de regresar sobre sus pasos y reiniciarse.

Y corría a lo largo de un pasillo. Estaba apresurado, no tenía tiempo. Sabía que ella estaba allí, a la vuelta de la esquina. Tenía que alcanzarla. No importaba con cuántos hombres chocara, cuántas cosas cayeran al suelo. Lo importante estaba al final. El tiempo se agotaba, su reloj, ese incesante "Tic Tac". Desesperante, tenía pesadillas con el. No dejaba de oírlo sobre su mesa de noche. Muchas veces quiso romper el reloj, pero el tiempo y las horas no dejaron de marchar. Los incontables segundos, de su pérdida, azotaban sus sueños. Los incontables segundos, donde la cama estaba sola. Donde la cama estaba fría. Nadie la tendía. Solo ella hacía de aquella cama, el lugar especial.

El punto de encuentro de dos sueños. Uno extinto y otro, que tomó nuevos aires. Allí fue dónde la miró por última vez. Cuando en sus encuentros en sueños, le dijo "No". "Tú no eres para mí".

Cómo se odiaba a sí mismo, diciéndolo. Ya no se miraba en el espejo, su sombra lo atacaba. El reflejo de su rostro. El como se maquillaba, el como reía. El como regresaba a ser ella, luego de una noche de acción. Todo eso, se quedó grabado en el espejo. Todo eso, tenía su nombre. Toda esa habitación, su perfume. Era incapaz de lavar las sábanas, por que olían a ella.

Y ella, fue la que movió su vida, la que motivó su existencia. Estaba la otra. Pero no significó nada. Solo fue un momento pasajero. Algo que el tiempo traía, para hacerle entender. Mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que veía a su sueño, por todas partes. Que la nueva, no lograba cambiarlos. Que la nueva, no lograba despertar nada en su interior. La cama volvía a estar fría, pero era por que él no la amaba. No la necesitaba.

Pero no, era ya muy tarde. Vivía en medio de dos habitaciones. Entre dos puertas, que una vez tocó. Ambas se cerraron. Una que otra vez se abrían a medias, para dejarlo mirar. Pero fue su error y por ende, se quedó afuera.

Sabía que no era para él, ella no lo era. Sabía que aquella si lo era, pero no podía aceptarlo, por todo eso que podía ocurrir. Que sin embargo, nunca ocurrió. ¿Por qué tomaba decisiones, basadas en hechos irreales y aquellos reales, aquel amor que sentía por ella, lo ignoraba? Se fue con la otra puerta y se determinó a cerrar una de ellas. La puerta que significaba su felicidad. Esa, ya no se abriría nunca.

Y miraba a la primera, a la que creyó que iba a amar con todo su ser. Sin embargo, lejos de ser así, se convirtió en una tortura. No podían ponerse de acuerdo. No podían escoger qué pintura para decorar la habitación. No podían decidir, quién hacía la cama. Ni siquiera podían dormir el uno al lado del otro, sin temer a tocarse. Fue entonces, cuando su mente se lo informó. "La decisión incorrecta, tomaste" "Haz, lo correcto"

"Hacer lo correcto". Corría para intentarlo, por que sentía que aún tenía tiempo. Ella estaba allí, esperándolo. Eso lo sentía. Sus sueños no estaban desconectados. Tenía que estar allí, esperando. Se partía en dos su mundo. El reloj y sus incesantes "tic tacs" comenzaba a agobiar su sentir. No podía llegar tarde. Ya no podía. No en ese momento tan importante. Pudo haber perdido muchos, pero ese sí lo iba a atesorar.

Su aliento estaba seco, su garganta también. No sabía qué decir, no pensaba. Sus manos temblaban y cada fibra de su ser, enviaba choques eléctricos. La adrenalina, la tensión del momento. "Ella va a terminar odiándome", "Ella, no querrá verme". Pero al fina de cuentas..."La necesito".

Sin moverse, petrificado ante el olor que despide la habitación. Es dulce, es ella que está allí. Sonríe como nunca antes la miró. Está feliz, sus sentimientos lo embelezan por un momento. Ese es el día más especial, la hora y el minuto más especial, de toda su vida. La puede mirar, apartarse el cabello, reír y soñar.

Ella está allí, mirando a otro ser. Ella está allí contándole sus sueños, sus anécdotas. Para no llorar sola, para no sentirse desdichada sola. ¡Cuánto quiere entrar y sin embargo, no se siente capaz! Pero no hay tiempo. Hay que hacer lo correcto.

"Hacer lo correcto".

Empuja la puerta y suspira. No hace nada más que mirar lo que le rodea. Globos y flores, sonrisas y colores. Ella alzaba su cabeza, cuando él sentía que debía irse de nuevo. Pero no, tenía que ser firme. Tenía que hacer lo correcto.

- Hermione, lo siento tanto- su voz se ahoga en sus excusas. No oye nada ¿Por qué cree que lo perdonará?

- Draco... ¿Has venido para ganar tiempo?

- Si pudiera, quizá retrocedería. Pero ya es tarde. Vine, a hacer lo correcto.

Ese que estaba allí o esa. Su hijo o su hija. Sonriéndole a la vida. Ella estaba hermosa. Ella siempre era hermosa y con un hijo, más aún de lo que ya era.

- ¿Y Astoria, Draco?

- No hubo tiempo de explicárselo. No hubo tiempo de conocernos lo suficiente. No hubo tiempo...Había que hacer lo correcto.

Y quizá ella se quedó esperando. En otra habitación. En una cama fría con su olor. Iba a repetir la historia. A verlo en el espejo, a mirarse a sí misma y sentir que quizá tuvo el tiempo de hacer lo correcto y prefirió quedarse allí y lastimarse. Prefirió no escuchar la vocecita que Draco sí escuchó: "No es para ti" "No te ama".

- Entonces. Espero que empieces a hacer lo correcto, de ahora en adelante- melodiosa su voz, en una sonrisa. Embelezado con lo que mira, satisfecho con lo que aspira. Se sentía diferente, cuando hacías lo correcto, cuando dejabas los errores a un lado.

De no haber regresado, se hubiese perdido el mejor momento de su vida y luego...¿Cuándo habría tiempo? Miró su reloj y sonrió. El tic tac tenía razón. Los minutos más valiosos, casi se perdían. Muchas gracias por el consejo.

De hacer lo correcto.

_"Haz lo correcto, tú también y con suerte quizá no recuperes el tiempo perdido, pero podrás recrear todo eso que crees perdido. Podrás tener momentos nuevos, en tu vida" Haz como Draco y no habrá error que valga._

Por cierto, su hermosa hija agradecerá este sabio consejo. Una pequeña niña a la que coincidieron en llamar "Amelié". La esperanza.

_"No cierres la puerta aún. Mira lo que hay en la habitación y luego, vete. Nunca sabes qué puede tener allí. Oculto entre sus paredes"._


End file.
